


Anchored

by BeesKnees



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After more than a lifetime's worth of travel and adventures, Ed expects coming to a stop is going to be difficult. Took first for prompt 236: static at FMA fic contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchored

After more than a lifetime's worth of travel and adventures, Ed expects coming to a stop is going to be difficult. Before now, he's never given much thought to what he wants out of the future. There had always just been a singular goal: to restore himself and Al. But now that's done and his stint in the military is complete. All his debts are paid and obligations are fulfilled – well, except one. Winry.

As the train slides into the station, he stares out the window, at the open expanse of the landscape, all roiling green hills and soft blue sky. It's strange to let himself think of this as home. The thought feels almost blasphemous as if the moment he lets it take shape, the world will rip this all away away from him again. 

There's a spout of steam up ahead, the shrilly cry of the train's whistle as the wheels come to a churning stop. He looks directly out the window, eyes instantly drawn to where Winry is standing, already waiting for him. She's smiling, ear to ear; in an instant, he's overanxious to get off the train. He gathers up his battered suitcase and maneuvers around the other passengers. 

As he goes down the stairs toward Winry, the swell of panic floods his chest again – the nagging reminder that he doesn't know how to do this. He doesn't know how to stay still, he doesn't know how to be whatever she really needs, or even what the hell he's supposed to do in this moment – 

Before he's even put both feet onto the platform, Winry's arms are around him, tight against the back of his neck. He can hear her laughing. He drops his suitcase to the ground and wraps his own arms around her, ignoring the fact that they're blocking the exit. He closes his eyes, just for an instant, and let himself drown in the sensation, perfectly anchored.


End file.
